A Melhor Forma
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Podia quase ver as expressões incrédulas dos outros e os soluços que preenchiam a garganta de Mu. Os gritos o atravessavam. Mas os soluços se agarravam a Shaka como espíritos. [MuShaka][yaoi]


**N.A.: Fanfic açucarada escrita em impressionantes duas horas (O.O). Songfic com A Melhor Forma, dos Titãs. Na hora em que eu ouvi a música, lembrei do Shaka, e então decidi escrever a song. Mas era só pra setembro...**

* * *

Shaka nunca fora uma pessoa exaltada. Nunca mesmo.

A calma que mantinha diante das situações chegava a ser exasperante para algumas pessoas. Aioria, por exemplo, que não agüentava a passividade do colega virginiano diante das situações.

A calma de Shaka podia ser confundida com frieza para algumas pessoas. Como Miro, que costumava dizer que Shaka era tão ou mais frio que Camus de Aquário, o cavaleiro de gelo.

A calma de Shaka também era associada à distância para algumas pessoas.

Mu dizia que Shaka era o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, mas, que, por isso, se tornara distante das pessoas da Terra.

E ele tinha mágoa nos olhos quando dizia isso.

Shaka queria dizer a Mu que não, ele não era distante. Ele estava miseravelmente preso aos laços terrenos. Preso àqueles olhos encantadores.

Mas Shaka não disse.

_**A melhor forma de esquecer**_

_**É dar tempo ao tempo**_

Dizia-se que Shaka era a reencarnação de Buda.

O budismo pregava o afastamento das coisas materiais. Se desligar dos sentidos, dos desejos, se aferrar às Quatro Nobres Verdades. A insatisfação é a marca da existência, somos insatisfeitos porque nos apegamos aos sentidos, para eliminar a insatisfação devemos eliminar esse condicionamento, e, para eliminar o condicionamento, devemos seguir o nobre caminho.

Shaka costumava seguir esses procedimentos, antes de sentir, pela primeira vez, os olhos de Mu.

Shaka sabia que querer Mu era errado. Que, a cada beijo, a cada toque, a cada prazer atingido, ele ficava mais limitado à insatisfação terrena.

Ele sabia que Mu era um obstáculo em seu caminho ao divino.

E por isso o magoava. Queria que Mu se cansasse e terminasse aquilo.

Porque ele mesmo já não o era capaz.

_**A melhor forma de curar o vício**_

_**É no início**_

Lábios, línguas e mãos se uniam.

A voz dele era suave e provocante, em seu ouvido.

Seus corpos se esfregavam de maneira quase obscena para os dois cavaleiros que eram chamados os mais puros do Santuário.

Aquilo era bom.

Shaka queria dizer a Mu para parar. Queria dizer que não iria agüentar. Mas Shaka não era capaz de falar. Só de sentir.

_**A melhor forma de escolher**_

_**É provar o gosto**_

Quando Mu partiu pela última vez, Shaka ficou parado na entrada da casa de Virgem.

Ele sentia o cosmo de Mu se afastar.

Ele ficara magoado pela última vez.

Finalmente, estaria livre para praticar o Nobre Caminho, ele pensou. Finalmente, se desprendera de todos os laços terrenos. Não havia mais obstáculos. Não havia mais sensações.

Mas, então, o que era aquele calor no rosto, e aquele aperto no peito?

Shaka tocou as próprias faces, tentando entender. E elas estavam molhadas.

_**A melhor forma de chorar**_

_**É cobrindo o rosto**_

Desde que se lembrava, Shaka permanecia de olhos fechados.

Era um exercício, praticamente. Desafiar-se a jamais abrir os olhos, qualquer que fosse a situação. Desafiar-se a jamais ver o mundo e aproveitar as sensações.

Nunca ver cores, formas, e belezas.

Uma noite, ele acordou com Mu ao seu lado, adormecido.

Sentia os braços dele envolvendo seu tronco, e os cabelos dele sobre si. Sua cabeça repousava tranqüilamente sobre seu peito. A respiração dele era suave e pausada, como o próprio Mu o era.

Shaka queria vê-lo. Mas não podia.

Sentia as pálpebras arderem com o impulso de abri-las.

Esfregou-as. Não podia. Realmente não podia.

Abriu-as.

Shaka pensou que um dos anjos que povoava seus sonhos infantis havia descido ao Templo de Virgem, num primeiro momento. A cascata de cabelos lavanda era ainda mais bela do que imaginava, junto com o semblante inconsciente e tranqüilo. Como um lago de ondas mornas. O corpo dele subia e descia com os sinais de sua respiração, e dois pontinhos graciosos enfeitavam sua testa.

Seria a visão mais bela de sua vida, se não estivesse carregada com o pecado de ver.

Shaka tornou a fechar os olhos.

Mas aquela imagem ficaria gravada em suas retinas para sempre.

_**Evitar as rugas**_

_**É não olhar pro espelho**_

— Por que não responde?

Shaka manteve-se em silêncio. Estava meditando. Oras, será que Mu não conseguia compreender que meditar envolvia o completo desligamento das sensações materiais?

— Shaka, me diga alguma coisa. Por favor.

Mu era a própria imagem do materialismo. Egoísta demais para entender Shaka…

— Por nós, Shaka. Pelo que eu represento pra você.

Seria melhor assim. Se Mu era incapaz de perceber que Shaka não poderia interromper sua meditação por bobagens sentimentais…

— Você diz que é divino, Shaka… Se você é divino, eu desejo o inferno. Eu quero queimar no Hades antes de ser o que você é.

Os passos de Mu foram se afastando.

A voz saiu sem que ele quisesse:

— Desejaria o inferno para ficar longe de mim?

— Desejaria — o ariano foi sincero. — Se isso significasse poder te esquecer, desejaria. Desejaria todos os suplícios.

Um suspiro.

— Você não pode sacrificar alguma coisa por mim, Shaka?

Silêncio.

— Shaka?

Silêncio.

_**Esvaziar o revólver**_

_**É puxar o gatilho**_

Os gritos de Áries enchiam a noite do Santuário.

Ele estava histérico. Não parava de gritar. Shaka se sentara na cama e tapara os ouvidos, enquanto ele gritava.

Shaka se encolheu para não ouvi-lo gritar.

Sentiu quando os cosmos dos outros cavaleiros entraram na Casa de Virgem. Sentiu quando os braços de Aioria seguraram Mu fortemente. Ouviu os gritos de Miro, ouviu ele gritar para Mu se acalmar.

Podia quase ver as expressões incrédulas dos outros e os soluços que preenchiam a garganta de Mu.

Os gritos o atravessavam.

Mas os soluços se agarravam a Shaka como espíritos.

_**A melhor forma de esconder as lágrimas**_

_**É na escuridão**_

Mu segurava suas mãos.

— Vamos, Shaka.

Shaka tentava andar. Um pé na frente do outro, hesitantes.

Mas ele confiava nas mãos de Mu.

— Ande. Você consegue.

Ele não enxergava nada, mas Mu estava ali, e tudo ficaria bem enquanto ele estivesse.

— Confie em mim, Shaka.

E Shaka confiava.

_**A melhor forma de enxergar no escuro**_

_**É com as mãos**_

Shaka corria.

Aioria de Leão viu, atônito, o cavaleiro de Virgem passar correndo por sua casa, e tentou pará-lo.

— Ei, Shaka! Calma! O que houve?

Mas Shaka o empurrou para trás com o cosmo, e Aioria caiu.

Sem nem olhar para ver o que havia acontecido, Shaka lançou-se às escadarias que separavam Leão de Câncer.

_**As idéias estão no chão**_

_**Você tropeça e acha a solução**_

Naquela noite, Aioria se encarregou de levar Mu à casa de Áries. Aldebaran o seguiu. Aldebaran não era bom com essas coisas.

Miro olhou para Shaka.

— O que foi que você fez para ele ficar assim? — perguntou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Shaka não respondeu. Miro bufou.

— Eu até já sei.

O cavaleiro de Escorpião subiu na cama onde estava o cavaleiro de Virgem, e sentou-se à sua frente.

— Olhe para mim, Shaka.

Shaka não abriu os olhos.

Miro agarrou os pulsos de Virgem com firmeza.

— Olhe para mim!

Dois olhos hesitantes, azuis, encararam Escorpião. Shaka estava prestes a lançar o Tesouro do Céu no inoportuno, por se atrever a agarrá-lo.

Mas Miro disse:

— Shaka, você vai perdê-lo. Você vai perder Mu.

Shaka nada disse.

— Shaka, ele te ama, mas ninguém é capaz de ficar sem retorno. Ele está esgotado. Está cansado de dar sem receber, Shaka.

Não houve resposta.

— Você se concentra tanto em você, e em seus caminhos, e em sua arrogância, e em seu umbigo maior que o mundo, e não percebe que há pessoas aqui embaixo, que gostam de você, e que precisam que você diga que gosta delas. Mu precisa de uma palavra sua.

Não houve resposta.

— Entendeu, Shaka?

Shaka cerrou os olhos.

Miro o soltou.

— Agora eu entendo por que ele não agüenta mais. Você não é nada nesse mundo, Shaka. Só um ídolo falso. Nada mais.

Foi só quando Miro saiu que Shaka deixou que as lágrimas corressem.

_**Acabar com a dor**_

_**É tomar um analgésico**_

Antes de Mu, Shaka não sabia o que era saudade.

E, por isso, não conseguiu entender o que era aquela coisa estranha no peito quando Mu foi a Jamiel pela primeira vez.

E não soube porque se sentiu melhor quando Mu sussurrou:

— Eu volto, Shaka.

Naquela época, Shaka não sabia o que era amar.

Ele ainda não sabia se era melhor não ter aprendido.

_**Matar as saudades**_

_**É não olhar pra trás**_

No dia da Batalha das Doze Casas, Shaka não sabia direito o que pensar.

Haviam perdido cavaleiros valorosos, disse Mu, segurando as mãos do outro, quando eles se sentaram para discutir aquilo nas escadarias da casa de Virgem.

Shaka sabia disso. Sabia que nunca mais veria Saga de Gêmeos de novo, o Grande Mestre. Não receberia mais ordens secas e não enfrentaria mais Aioria.

Sabia que nunca mais ouviria os altos brados de Máscara da Morte de Câncer e sentiria o cheiro de sangue que ele deixava pelos lugares em que passara.

Sabia que Shura de Capricórnio nunca mais estaria em sua casa, admirando aquela estátua de Athena como se fosse o maior de todos os prêmios, e olhando para o Templo de Sagitário com seu amargo orgulho.

Sabia que nunca mais sentiria o cosmo frio de Camus de Aquário, e o ouviria dizer palavras doces a Miro. Também nunca mais perguntaria como que um cavaleiro tão racional e frio podia entregar-se a um cavaleiro tão limitado como Escorpião.

Sabia que nunca mais sentiria o perfume de rosas de Afrodite de Peixes e ouviria a voz melíflua dele falando bobagens e seduzindo pessoas.

Sabia que o Santuário estava de luto.

E então Mu disse:

— Um dia, nós morreremos também. Jovens.

— É — disse Shaka. — Morreremos jovens como eles morreram…

— Cavaleiros de Athena não têm chance de envelhecer.

Shaka sabia que ele estava pensando no seu mestre, Shion de Áries, e na forma como sua vida fora bruscamente tirada para satisfazer a uma entidade sedenta de sangue.

A lealdade custava caro, ele pensou de repente.

E, ali, sentindo as mãos de Mu, percebeu que ele também morreria cedo.

Seu coração se apertou de um jeito estranho.

_**A melhor forma de manter-se jovem**_

_**É esconder a idade**_

As cabeças da casa de Câncer pareciam acompanhar os passos do intruso que corria desesperadamente pelo templo.

E a casa de Gêmeos não ergueu seu labirinto para pará-lo.

_**A melhor forma de fugir**_

_**É a toda velocidade**_

Aldebaran acompanhava os acontecimentos do Santuário com quase desprendimento.

Muitas vezes, ele sentia como se, fora do Templo de Touro, nada o afetasse seriamente. Era o cavaleiro de Touro, e somente isso. Nada mais.

Por isso, se surpreendeu muito quando aquele vulto de cabelos dourados atravessou a Casa que protegia.

— Shaka?

Não houve resposta.

O vulto já estava descendo as escadas para a casa de Áries.

_**As idéias estão no chão**_

_**Você tropeça e acha a solução**_

Mu de Áries estava parado na saída de seu Templo.

Pensava nas coisas que tinha deixado para trás. Mas não podia fazer nada.

Estava cansado de se dar por inteiro e não receber nada em troca. Nem mesmo uma palavra. Um carinho. Um gesto. Um olhar.

— MU!

Mu olhou para trás, estranhando que alguém gritasse para chamar seu nome.

Era Shaka.

Ele parou diante do cavaleiro de Áries, o rosto afogueado, os cabelos revoltos, o olhar quase desesperado.

Os olhos abertos.

E os braços também.

As duas armaduras se chocaram, seus donos também, e tudo o que Mu sentia eram os braços de Shaka em volta de seu corpo e o calor.

O calor de Virgem.

— Mu, eu estou perdido. Eu estou totalmente perdido.

— Perdido?

— Mu, eu te amo.

Mu sentiu como se o tempo tivesse parado.

— Como?

— Eu te amo. Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, EU TE AMO!!! — o grito de Shaka voou alto pelos céus, como um pássaro recém libertado.

As lágrimas queimaram os olhos de Áries.

— Eu te amo também, Shaka.

Shaka sorriu e apertou Mu junto ao peito.

— Eu sempre tento encontrar a melhor forma de fazer as coisas… E pensava que a melhor forma de ser feliz e alcançar a plenitude era te evitar, te riscar da minha vida. Mas não é. A melhor forma de ser feliz é _você_, Mu.

— Shaka…

Mu segurou os ombros de Shaka e esticou um pouco o pescoço. Os lábios dele tocaram nos de Virgem e se uniram deliciosamente.

Sensações, Shaka pensava, que ele deveria reprimir.

Mas não pôde. Estava preso demais a Mu para se libertar das coisas terrenas.

Então, que simplesmente fossem felizes, pensou, e abriu a boca para permitir a entrada da língua de Áries.

* * *

**N.A.: Loucura açucarada. Meu primeiro Mu/Shaka, hehehe...**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Gostou muito e achou que a autora manda muito bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
